


Funny, Rufioh never has a second cup of coffee at home

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Analingus, Cheating, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Facials, Humanstuck, Humiliation, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Video Sex, more fun than anime club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: Meenah shows Damara a video of Rufioh and Horuss having sex and Damara has an unexpected reaction.





	Funny, Rufioh never has a second cup of coffee at home

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18 years old in this story but they've had sex before they were that age. The term f** hag is used once. Biphobia from Meenah but she's wrong about everything.

Rufioh didn't come to the Beforus High anime club again that day, even though he was the president. Vice-President Damara stewed over his short “sorry doll family emergency” text as the other members talked about the latest arc in Boruto. This wasn't the first time Rufioh had skipped. Perhaps he was just bored or tired after four years. Damara wanted to think that but then Caitlin was also missing. Damara couldn't help but wonder if her boyfriend was with the beautiful blonde who always seemed to have a lollipop around him. If Caitlin was sucking his dick like a lollipop, heads would roll.

Damara needed some fresh air badly. Well, what she really needed was a cigarette. She left the classroom without telling anyone she was leaving. She speed-walk angrily down the halls and missed a certain person until the person called out to her.

“Hey, gill!”

Damara turned around to see Meenah leaning against the doorway of the A/V room. Goddamn Meenah Peixes. She was the Supreme School Bitch in her own words. Her mother owned half the businesses in Beforus. She'd been thrown out of private school and she was often on the edge of being thrown out of this school. Despite her abrasive personality, she had her own court and even Rufioh liked her. He didn't think her “teasing” was a big deal. She was tall, slim, and very punk. Damara would have been jealous if she didn't know that Meenah was a huge dyke. As it were, Damara simply loathed her.

Damara said a flat “What do you want.”

“Is that anywave to treat a frond wit some prime information?” Meenah's smug side-mouth voice with its unnecessary sea puns and fake ebonics also grated on Damara.

“I don't want anything from you.” Damara turned around and walked away.

“Not even information aboat Nitram?”

Damara stopped. She didn't have the willpower not to turn around. She walked back over to Meenah.

“Speak,” she said.

“Ya know how Ruf is cheatin' on ya?”

“What?”

“Of course ya do. I'd hope ya would know. Well, I have information on who he's cheatin' on ya wit.”

Damara couldn't stop herself from asking, “Who is it?”

Meenah pulled a CD case from behind her back. “You'll have watch this to find out.”

Damara went to grab the case but Meenah put it behind her back. She waved her finger at Damara.

“Na-ha-ha! We're gonna watch this ship together. Come wit me into the A/V room.”

It could be a trick, Damara thought. But she still went in.

There was no one else in the A/V room, to Damara's partial relief. Meenah led Damara into the sound stage, where along with the cheesy anchor desk there was an old television on a trolley with a DVD player. In front of the television were two chairs.

“Sit yo ass down while I put this DVD in.”

Damara reluctantly sat down. Meenah fiddled with the trolley.

She said, “Ya know how my mom owns the motel at the edge of town?”

“You mean the brothel.”

“I'm sea-prised a goody-goody like you knows its reputation. Anywaves, we've been having problubs wit methheads stealin' our ship, so we set up sea-cret cameras.”

“Isn't that illegal?”

“Yeah, but so is stealin'. No one rips off a Peixes. Recently, we did catch a motherglubber doing somefin bad. Not illegal, but still a dick move.”

“You caught Rufioh at the motel with someone else. Just tell me who and let me leave.”

“After all the troublub I went through to edit the video? Naw, gill, yo gonna watch it. I know ya wanna.”

Damara sighed. “Only just long enough.”

Meenah got the television running. The screen showed low-quality footage of a burnt orange motel room. The camera faced the bed and was probably somewhere over the mirror. The room was dead silent.

“There's no sounder, but there ain't much conversation,” Meenah said.

Then, through the door, two people in dark hoodies and glasses came in. Rufioh was still easy to recognize even in a hoodie. His red Mohawk was visible.

“I can't blub-lieve they thought that be a good disguise,” Meenah added unnecessarily.

Next to Rufioh was a tall broad-chested man that Damara didn't recognize. Could that really be a man next to Rufioh? The man pulled back his hood and Damara could see that he was white with a blond man-bun. Even with the crappy visual, Damara knew who this man was. He was Rufioh's weird friend that was always hanging around Rufioh despite never having an interest in common. It was old Horuss “I'm not a racist but” Zahhak. That horse-faced racist creepy son of a bitch! Damara thought she knew who the most heart-breaking choice Rufioh could have made (it was between Cynthia Morgan and Damara's sister Aradia) but now she really knew who it was.

Rufioh didn't waste any time talking. He immediately started eating Horuss' face. It was obviously not their first time kissing.

“Oh? Ya didn't know Rufioh was gay?”

That was the second surprise. She didn't know he was interested in men. He'd never talked about it. She knew his anime waifus but not any husbando. He certainly enjoyed making love to her and telling her she was beautiful.

“He could be bisexual,” Damara said defiantly

“How many buoys are reely bisexual? He's totally gay. Face it, yo his fag hag. Gay dudes love fat chicks because they're so grateful.”

“You haven't made love to him.”

“I don't wanna.”

Rufioh and Horuss stripped quickly, with no teasing. Damara had seen Rufioh's lovely wiry body on many happier occasions but never Horuss's. Damara supposed Horuss' body was fine if you were into heavy muscle and pale skin, but what really drew Damara's attention was what was between Horuss' thick legs. Apparently, not only did Horuss have a horse face, he also had a horse dick. It wasn't even fully-hard and it was enormous. Rufioh's traitorous dick was half-hard too. He never got that hard just kissing Damara.

“Ugh, naked men,” remarked Meenah.

Horuss sat down on the bed. Rufioh knelt in front of him. Damara hoped they would both get a rash from the dirty bedspread and rug. Rufioh immediately started sucking Horuss with no teasing. He went down to the very root. If he was gagging, then Damara couldn't hear it. She had problems getting more than half-way down Rufioh's seven inch penis and here was Rufioh swallowing what looked to be a foot. He'd said that deepthroating was overrated and he prefered just getting his head sucked but with someone else his philosophy was completely different. Damara wanted that skill. No, that wasn't important. The important part was Rufioh giving head to someone else. It shouldn't matter how good he was.

“And yeah, so he sucks him off,” Meenah murmured uncomfortably, “Ya get the point.”

Still, Damara watched as Rufioh devoted as much attention on Horuss' genitals as hers. Or maybe he was giving more attention. Maybe he was enjoying it more, feeling pleasure in the act itself and not just as a way to make his partner happy and wet. He didn't seem to be stroking himself but he did thrust his pelvis as if he was rubbing it on the bedspread. She wished she could see his hard cock. No, she didn't want to see how aroused he was by touching someone else and not even being touched back.

Yet when Rufioh stood up, Damara could see his cock was hard. Horuss' cock was hard too. Rufioh went to his clothes and got out a bottle of what was probably lube. Did he carry it around at all times? Was he always prepared to have sex with Horuss?

Rufioh gave the bottle to Horuss and then got on all fours on the bed. Horuss got behind Rufioh and instead of immediately getting to the lube he put his ugly face in Rufioh's beautiful ass. Rufioh was clutching the bedspread and his mouth was open as if moaning. Horuss wasn't even touching Rufioh's cock and Rufioh was this wound-up. Damara had been too squeamish to go there. Maybe she should have gotten over it. But if Rufioh was completely gay, that wouldn't help.

“And yeah ass eating. Gross hairy boy ass eatin' whatev,” Meenah murmured again.

Finally, Horuss cracked open the lube. She could see Horuss was saying something and it was probably a stupid mounting or mating joke and she cringed at the idea. His horse puns impressed himself. He dribbled the lube over his cock and in no time he looked to be inside Rufioh. This clearly wasn't Rufioh's first time taking something. He could even take something that big. Horuss didn't hold back. Damara remembered all the times Rufioh said he was sore from bike-riding and now Damara knew he was sore from something completely different.

If Rufioh enjoyed the analingus, he was thrilled by the ass-fucking. He was clutching the sheets like a pillow and his face was in a constant moan. Even in the poor visual quality Damara could see he was blushing like that time they sneaked a Mike's Hard Lemonade, except the blush was all over. His body was glistening with sweat just like Horuss all the time. This was complete ecstasy from him and she'd never seen it despite all the times they'd made love.

Rufioh had always been so cool and collected when they made love. Their first time, when they were only 15, she expected he'd last only a few seconds like she'd heard normally happened. He'd lasted long enough to give her two orgasms. Damara thought she'd lucked out but really he only lasted that long because he wasn't into her. Who had he been thinking of when he was with her? Horuss had only recently befriended Rufioh so there must have been some other fantasy before that. He'd never been thinking of her.

Despite it all, there was something very desirable in Rufioh's face. She'd loved his cool smirk but this ahego was beautiful. She wanted to be there to kiss him. After getting rid of Horuss of course. Or maybe Horuss could continue plowing Rufioh while Rufioh ate her out. No, why was she thinking this? She wanted Horuss dead and maybe Rufioh too.

“Hey! Hey gill!” Meenah waved her hand in front of Damara's face.

“What,” said Damara as she kept one eye on the screen and on Rufioh's face.

“Yo getting off on this, aren't you? This is like yo own live-action yaoi.”

“I am not horny. I am angry.”

“Fishshit. I can smell yo tuna sandwich from across the room and there's plenty of mayo.”

“You are disgusting.”

“Not anymore disgustin' than a kinky freak who wants to be cucked. I didn't know female cuckolds existed.”

“I did not want to watch this.”

“Then you won't mind me terning it off.”

Meenah went to turn off the television when Damara screamed “NO!”

“So you reely wanna watch this to the end? Glub, I don't think I can take more of this.”

Meenah knelt down in front of Damara and lifted up her maroon skirt.

“What are you doing?” Damara asked.

“You shouldn't be the only one having fun. I'm hungry for fish.”

“Talk to Aranea, not me.”

“You can fink aboat Ruf and I'll fink aboat Serk.”

Damara, despite her protests, was painfully horny. She was ready to explode.

“Yes, but I won't come.” Her voice creaked out, “Do it anyway.”

“Good gill.”

Damara was already on the edge of her chair so it didn't take much to get her wet panties off. Seeing them, Damara realized how truly wet she'd been this whole time. Meenah did as much teasing as Rufioh had done with Horuss. She dug straight in, sticking her pierced tongue deep into Damara's imploding cunt. She also seemed as turned on as Rufioh was.

Damara didn't want to look at Meenah's pathetic white-girl cornrows. She looked up again at the screen. Rufioh was so rock-hard and it didn't seem Horuss had touched him. That goddamn horse-fucker was treating Rufioh like meat and Rufioh didn't care. Rufioh was an exotic oriental to Horuss. Horuss probably thought this made him not racist. He was such a smug asshole.

Yet Damara then thought about what if Horuss was fucking her like that. Rufioh was so slow and gentle and Damara thought she liked that but what about being torn up by Horuss' huge cock? She wouldn't be able to walk. It was amazing Rufioh could walk afterwards.

And then Rufioh's cock started throbbing and hands-free he came. He came for what seemed like a whole thirty seconds. The bedspread now had yet more cumstains on it.

Horuss pulled out and Rufioh sat up on his knees. Damara then noticed that Horuss hadn't been wearing a condom. Did he always bareback with Rufioh? Good thing no one else had the bad taste to fuck Horuss. Rufioh got at face level to Horuss' dirty cock but thankfully didn't lick it. He waited as Horuss pumped his cock. Horuss was going to give her boyfriend a facial! His dirty sperm would be on the same face she kissed. Horuss threw his head back in what was probably a whinny and he unleashed on his – no, her! - boyfriend's face! That thick ropy cum was on Rufioh's face and he had the same damn face as when he made her cum.

Damara couldn't take anymore. These confusing images plus Meenah's expert tongue led her to orgasm. Yet she held her breath and didn't scream or moan. When her orgasm subsided and Rufioh and Horuss looked ready to have a gross kiss, then Damara spoke up.

“Stop. It is over. Turn off the television.”

“Of course you think it's over after you've had a sargassum,” Meenah said obscurely as she got up.

“I did not have a sargassum – orgasm.”

Meenah went and stopped the DVD. The television showed merciful static.

Damara stood up and put on her panties. They felt uncomfortably damp.

Meenah said, “So now do you think Rufioh is a -”

But Damara didn't listen. She ran out of the room crying.

Going into bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face. Her makeup was ruined but she didn't care. She then realized she had to go back to the anime clubroom. She wasn't looking forward to it.

She walked back to the classroom, expecting to just pick up her purse and leave. Instead, she found Rufioh holding court.

“Hey, doll!” he said, “The family emergency blew over so I decided to come here and -”

“Rufioh!” Damara yelled, “You goddamn fucking asshole _hai saai! Diu nei lo mo chau hai!”_

Even though the club members didn't know Cantonese, they gasped.

“Wow, doll, where did this come from-”

What Damara did next would go down in the annals of Beforus High history. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day.


End file.
